Mortal Kombat Vs Nintendo Universe/Jade
Bio Jade is Princess Kitana's childhood friend. Like with Kitana (and later her clone sister, Mileena), she began as an assassin for Shao Kahn. When Kitana killed Mileena, Shao Kahn ordered both Jade and Reptile to track down and kill her. However, Jade began to have a change of heart the minute Reptile was about to kill her. Kitana reminded Jade that they were both friends and that Shao Kahn was hiding the truth from both of them in order to brainwash them into serving him. Jade and Kitana reunited together and helped bring Sindel, Kitana's mother who committed suicide during Shao Kahn's conquest on Edenia, come to her senses. With Shao Kahn gone forever, Edenia's former beauty was restored and Jade now serves the true Edenian royalty. Kombat Characteristics Powers and Abilities When she was first introduced in MKII, Jade was the only secret character to possess an outright special ability: an absolute immunity to projectile attacks. Any projectiles thrown at her would fly harmlessly pass her. Aside from that, her style of combat was identical to Kitana's, wielding a pair of copper fans during gameplay. When she was made playable, she displayed slightly more aptitude than her other counterparts. Unlike Kitana and Mileena, Jade wielded two weapons: a steel, sharp-pointed staff which transforms itself into a supply of 'razorangs' (a portmanteau of 'razor' and 'boomerangs'). She displayed the most effectiveness with the staff, preferring weapon combat over hand-to-hand combat. During one of her Fatalities and her win pose, the staff left behind purple energy trails, hinting at magical properties. The staff has also been redesigned twice, first displayed as mentioned above, but in Deception, given a larger spearhead at one end, whilst in Shaolin Monks, it is a simple iron staff with no sharp ends. In MK 2012, the staff reverts back to its original steel design, but heavily features the purple aura during gameplay as well, and has the ability to change length. She also displayed skill with the razorangs, able to retrieve her weapons as they returned to her without cutting herself and can alter their trajectory at will. Jade is able to emit a 'force rejection field' around her, which seems to cause projectiles in particular to fly right through her like air. Variations * Assassin: Gains moves utilizing her staff. Jade's staff glows green on her side. * Hidden Power: Gains Power Flash, Edenian Teleport and Flying Shadow Kick. Jade is unmasked and her staff glows white. * Razorang: Gains attacks involving using Jade's Razorang. Jade has black make-up on her eyes and her staff glows purple. Character Trait Force Rejection Field: Jade emits a 'rejection field' around her for a short period of time, making her immune to projectiles which fly right through her like air. Weapon Jade wields two weapons: a steel, sharp-pointed staff which transforms itself into a supply of 'razorangs' (a portmanteau of 'razor' and 'boomerangs'). Awakening Movelist Special Moves * Blazing Nitro Kick: Jade illuminates herself with a green force, then slides across the arena and kicks the opponent. In MK 2012 and MKO, this is called Shadow Kick. (UMK3, MKT, MK:D, MK:U, MK:A, MK 2012, MKO) **The enhanced version is called Eclipse Kick, adds a slam with Jade's staff and has armor. * Dodging Shadows: Jade puts a forcefield around herself which causes projectiles to go through her. This move is taken in reference to her automatic immunity to projectiles in MKII. In MK 2012 and MKO, this is called Shadow Flash. (UMK3, MKT, MK:D, MK:U, MK:A, MK 2012, MKO) **The enhanced version is called Shadow Glow and illuminates Jade in a purple glow instead of a green glow. This will give her immunity to the knockback effects of any attack, but she still takes the damage like normal. * Staff Grab: Using her staff, Jade grabs the opponent by the chest and slams them behind her. (MK 2012, MKO) **The enhanced version is called Staff Somersault and has armor. After grabbing the opponent, Jade sticks her staff into the ground to lift them in the air and somersault-kicks them away with an upwards kick. * Staff Overhead: Jade jumps up and smashes the opponent with her staff. (MK 2012, MKO) **The enhanced version is called Staff Smash. Jade jumps and smashes the opponent quicker than Staff Overhead. * Shadow Dive Kick: Jade does a dive kick from the air. It knocks the opponent down if it is done while they is on the air. Jade is able to combo after this move without knocking down the opponent if the move was done while they're standing or crouching on the ground. Can only be performed on the air. (MKO) **The enhanced version is called Eclipse Dive Kick. Jade smashes the opponent with her staff after doing a dive kick to increase damage. **In the Edenian Bojutsu variation, the enhanced version is called Staff Slam instead in which Jade slams the opponent an additional three times. * Javelin: Jade throws her staff like a javelin, causing the opponent to get knocked off their feet. This can be done on the air but she instead tosses her staff downwards. (MKO) **The enhanced version is called Silver Bullet. Has armor and her staff is faster, increasing the damage. Assassin - Exclusive Moves * Staff Thrust: Jade slides forward while thrusting her staff at the opponent to knock them down. Replaces Shadow Kick. (MKO - Assassin Variation) **The enhanced version is called Staff Poke in which Jade pokes the opponent four times while sliding forward. If the block button is pressed before the fourth hit, the third hit would stun the opponent. This allows Jade to perform a combo on them. Hidden Power - Exclusive Moves * Power Flash: Jade glows white instead of green. She is immune to projectiles and causes more damage while this move is activated. Replaces Shadow Flash. (MKO - Hidden Power Variation) **The enhanced version is called Unstoppable Glow. Jade glows purple instead of white, causes more damage than usual, has armor, immune to projectiles and her health will also regenerate while this move is activated. * Vanishing Winds: Jade spins around with a cloud of white smoke surrounding her and appears behind the opponent. In MKO, this is called Edenian Teleport. (MK:D, MK:U, MK:A, MKO - Hidden Power Variation) **The enhanced version is called Tornado Teleport where Jade does damage to the opponent when teleporting behind them. * Flying Shadow Kick: Jade plants her staff to the ground and holds onto it when she does a flying kick across the screen, knocking the opponent back. Replaces Shadow Kick. (MKO - Hidden Power Variation) **The enhanced version is called Dirty Dancer in which Jade plants her staff to the ground and does a quick spin on the staff in a pole dancing motion, kicking the opponent rapidly. She then does a flying kick, leaving them stunned and vulnerable for combos. Razorang - Exclusive Moves * Razor-Rang: Jade throws a razorang at the opponent. In the 2D games, there were three variations of this move: one that curved up, one that curved down, and one that returned if it missed the opponent. In MK 2012 and MKO, this is renamed Boomerang, and has a straight throw, an upward throw called Boomerang Up, and a throw at the shin called Boomerang Down. (UMK3, MKT, MK:D, MK:U, MK:SM, MK:A, MK 2012, MKO - Razorang Variation) **The enhanced version is called Reboomerang in which the razor-rang returns to strike the opponent a second time. The enhanced upward throw is called Reboomerang Up, and the enhanced lower level throw is called Reboomerang Down. * Glaive Toss: Taking her glaive, Jade throws it at the opponent. It can be thrown also in an up- and downwards arc as well as in the air. (MKO - Razorang Variation) **The enhanced version is called Returning Glaive, where the glaive returns and cuts the opponent again. X-Ray Move * Treasure Hunt: '''Jade uses her staff to do a overhead vertical swing, stunning the opponent and placing the staff between the legs after to spread the legs open, hitting each knee in sweeping motions. Next, she uses the weapon to hit the groin with an upward swing from the bottom. Then, Jade jumps up and does a '''Staff Overhead, making the opponent fall on their face hard as the weapon crushes the skull. After that, she jumps up as the victim is laying on their stomach. Lastly, Jade lands with the staff thrusting down on the back of the opponent, breaking their spine in the process. Super Move * Staff Dance: Jade knocks the opponent into the air with her staff, and then delivers a midair kick combo (three kicks), and strikes them down with her staff. While mid-air, Jade throws few razorangs at the opponent before falling on them with both feet. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Head On A Staff: Jade throws her boomerang at her opponent's neck, slicing his/her head off. As the opponent's head is flying into the air, Jade thrusts her staff onto the ground and lets go of it. The severed head falls down onto the staff, with the staff impaling it. * Blue Boomerang: Jade gets out a boomerang that is, as the name suggests, of a different color. She throws it up and the boomerang starts floating on its own above Jade's opponent. The opponent is running around screaming for his/her life until three seconds later when the boomerang flies down onto the opponent, vertically splitting him/her in half. * Double Trouble: Jade shoves her staff inside the opponent's butt, through the rectum, making the weapon protrude through the shoulder. The enemy screams in agony during this process. Next, she plants the Bo to the ground while the victim is vertically impaled on it. Then, as her foe moans and groans in pain from the impalement, she jumps back and throws her Razorang, which ends up impaling the head of the opponent, making the moaning and groaning stop. Jade then says "Too easy." as she relaxes on the ground. X-Ality * Edenian Bojutsu: Jade gets out her staff and starts by whacking her opponent upward in the head with it, causing the mandibles to fracture. She twirls around the staff some more and then thrusts it at the opponent's chest, fracturing the ribcage. She finishes by doing more spinning and more staff twirling and bashes the staff onto the left side of the opponent's head, fracturing the skull, eventually knocking him/her out. Brutalities * Brutal Hunt: Jade spreads the opponent's legs apart by sweeping them with her staff. She then thrusts her staff on their groin. Jade jumps up and does an overhead staff smash, making them fall on their face hard as the staff crushes the skull. After that, she jumps up as the opponent is laying on their stomach. Lastly, Jade lands with the staff thrusting down on the back of the opponent, impaling their body on the ground in the process as they screams. * Staff Pit: Jade does a uppercut, making the opponent airborne and plants her staff on the ground. Then the opponent falls on the staff, getting impaled from the back through the abdomen in the process. * Staff Shatter: Jade does her Staff Grab move and smashes the opponent to the ground, making their limbs and head separate from the body. (MKO - Assassin Variation) * Kick-Off: While under the influence of Unstoppable Glow, Jade does her Shadow Kick move, kicking the opponent's upper torso off in the process as their upper torso flies off to the side of the arena. (MKO - Hidden Power Variation) * Bullseye: Jade tosses her bladed glaive at the opponent's forehead, impaling it in the process. (MKO - Razorang Variation) * Javelin Impale: Jade throws her staff like a javelin, impaling the opponent right at their chest, making them face the camera and kneel into the ground. Then, they drop onto the ground on their side as blood pours out of the wound. (MKOXL - Secret - Edenian Bojutsu Variation) Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * Razorang Harvest: Jade throws her razorang in the direction in-front of her. Then it comes back and cuts off her head. RAMtalities Melltalities Summon-Cross Cretalities Devastators Kostumes * Kostume 1: Her alternate costume from Mortal Kombat: Deception * Kostume 2: Her primary costume from Mortal Kombat II * Unlockable Kostume 1: Klassic Jade from Mortal Kombat * Unlockable Kostume 2: Klassic Jade from Ultimate Mortal Kombat * Unlockable Kostume 3: Her costume from Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks * DLC Kostume 1: Ghost Jade, as seen in Kitana's ending in Mortal Kombat: Oblivion * DLC Kostume 2: A green, sleeveless top with black pants and light green sandals, like this shown here Whipped * DLC Kostume 3: A green, one piece bathing suit with sunglasses, seen here B.P.L: Day at the beach * DLC Kostume 4: Assassin Jade * DLC Kostume 5: Mortal Kombat Jade * DLC Kostume 6: Her primary costume from Mortal Kombat: Deception * DLC Kostume 7: The Viridian Amazon * DLC Kostume 8: Request Edenian assassin * DLC Kostume 9: Jade MKO fan render * Kosplay DLC 1: Wii Fit Trainer, only with a green tank top for obvious reasons * Kosplay DLC 2: Vixen of DC Comics * Kosplay DLC 3: Buttercup from Powerpuff Girls * Kosplay DLC 4: Celebi from Pokemon * Kosplay DLC 5: Bellossom from Pokemon * Kosplay DLC 6: Lethe from Fire Emblem * Kosplay DLC 7: Female Villager from Animal Crossing (in green dress seen here) * Horror Skin: Cat Girl, which is inspired off of Cat People 1982; the skin is reminiscent to Felicia from Darkstalkers in that Jade is wearing black cat ears, long black gloves, long black boots, and a black choker. Her bare butt is visible. Also, her nipples and genitalia are covered by fur, and has a tail attached above her butt Battle Intro Jade catches her boomerang and says, “This will be easy.” Victory Pose Jade does a series of Eagle fighting style skills before posing in an eagle stance, and says, "You make it too easy". Quotes Rival 'Name: '''Krystal Both wield staffs, and seem to have a tribal thing going on with them. Also, both are named after stones. Finally, both characters are considered Ms. Fanservice. Ending ''While Ganon Kahn may now be dead, Jade was left unconscious from the intense battle. She woke up in a dream-like state where she was visited by a Krazoa spirit. The spirit told Jade that it, as well as other spirits, have been watching the world merge crisis and that killing the monstrous fusion of Shao Kahn and Ganondorf was an outcome worth imagining. Jade was possessed by the Krazoa spirit and emerged in the waking world. Category:MK Vs Nintendo